The known wipes for skin care are wet wipes, i.e., wipes impregnated with the active principle for the treatment of skin in a liquid form, or dissolved in a solvent phase.
Such wipes must be packaged in sealed packages to prevent evaporation of the liquid phase and allow their use over time. The wipes may be packaged in single or multiple packages; in the first case the package must be sealed at the time of industrial production, while in the second case, the package must be suitable for opening and reclosing in a hermetically sealed manner to ensure preservation of the necessary degree of humidity in the wipes for their use over time.
However, very often such packages are not properly sealed or are not able to maintain the necessary seal so that at the moment of use the user extracts a wipe from the package that is dry and no longer usable.
Therefore, the need is felt to develop wipes that do not require such special packaging.